


You're Makin' Me Soft Kid

by McBethins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBethins/pseuds/McBethins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leonard had left were his bones</p><p> <br/>And then Chekov happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dammit Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains extreme fluff aka Leonard and Pavel being adorable!  
> I don't write fanfiction except that I do now because McChekov <3  
> So this is my first ever fic and I hope you like it~! 
> 
> ~edited by the fabulous juliana677~

All Leonard had left were his bones.

And then Chekov happened.

And hell, was this really his life now, waking up besides a lovely expanse of creamy Russian skin, angelic golden curls, and eyes that glittered with more life, more light than the sparkling expanse of stars a constant envelope as they traversed across the cosmos?

 And hell, was he really this poetic? 

“MMMmmmm Leonard…” the younger man hummed as he half consciously rolled into the doctor’s side causing said doctor’s train of thought to momentarily pull out of the station. Bones marveled at the instinctive way his arms wrapped around the sleeping boy, pulling him closer as he buried his face in golden curls inhaling the scent of one Pavel Chekov. Pavel sighed happily into Leonard’s chest receiving a tender kiss to his forehead in reply.

 It was these tiny, surreal, lovely moments in which Leonard knew that should he be asked by a certain Russian navigator, and only his navigator mind you, to jump off a bridge he probably would.

“You’re makin’ me soft kid,” he muttered into his lovers hair behind a fond smile. A rivulet of hushed Russian words responded to him and Leonard decided Pavel sounded delighted, whatever he was saying. “MMm Leo,” Pavel broke abruptly into English, “This is wery good Leo, you are too hard, too-” and broke off again into yawning as he inched away from Leonard’s chest just enough to look into his deep brown eyes, “serious,” he finished. 

Leonard pursed his lips; he wasn’t going to argue with that one. “Well, it’s kinda in the job description Pav,” he said stretching his arms up over his head with a yawn of his own. Pavel frowned, tilting his head to the side studying his serious doctor best friend lover. “You should be happier, Leo,” he said quietly. “Wha,” Leonard took one look at those big doe eyes and felt his heart constrict, his arms instantly reaching for Pavel. “I am happy, happier, I have you,” he gave a rare smile, the likes of which had only been seen by the Russian and his ex-wife, as means of reassurance. “But you should smile more, you have beautiful smile Leo,” Pavel spoke quietly, intently, and with so much tenderness Leonard almost had an aneurysm, a love-aneurysm, yes that was a cheesy-ass thing he was going to have. “Kid you’re killin’ me here, I am happy I swear, and yea ok I don’t really smile much but if Jim Kirk was your best friend-”

He stopped when he tuned into the chorus of happy giggles bubbling up from the Russian who was now in his lap. “You are adorable when your tongue is tied,” Pavel told him, or really giggled at him.

“My tongue is not tied,” he insisted slightly dumbfounded, “and I’m not adorable either!” he added quickly, gruffly.

“Yes you are,” Pavel smiled sweetly practically jumping on his companion and wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck. The hard, gruff expression on Leonard’s face melted away swiftly into a wry smile and finally to one of utter affection. _Not as adorable as you_ was actually a thing that was going to come out of the doctor’s mouth had the whooshing sound of his door opening not filled the room, and shortly after, the bombastic tenor of one Captain James Tiberius Kirk

“Hey Bones I was wond-“

“Get out Jim.”

“But-“

“Get the hell out of my room!” Leonard had half a mind to shove his beloved underneath the covers hidden from view and then run over to the living area to stall the ever nosy Captain from even glancing at Pavel, but that would require putting on pants or at least underwear which in turn required effort and Godammit this was his day off!

“Just don’t come any closer if you don’t want to be vaccinated for every intergalactic parasite known to man, Vulcan, and whatever the hell else, all in one sitting!” Bones threatened his gruff voice streaming from the alcove of his bedroom; thank god his bed wasn’t by the door.

“Jeez Bones, you sound like you don’t wanna see me…wait you don’t actually keep hypos under your pillow do you?”

“No I-“

“Actually he does!” an unmistakably Russian voice overlapped the Doctor’s words.

Leonard just stared at Pavel his mouth slack, fists clenching; because Jim Kirk discovering his romantic relationship with anyone, though especially this particular young, spry someone, was the stuff of nightmares.

“Oopsy,” Pavel giggled nervously, Leonard swore, and Kirk rounded the corner.

“Well I’ll be damned,” were the first words out of the astounded Captain’s mouth followed by a string of curses, followed by his lips remaining parted in a surprised “o” shape. Bones was mortified as he sank back into the bed hands coming up to rub at tired eyes.

“Pav,” he said.

”Yes Leo?”

“Remember that talk we had about the difference between inconspicuous and conspicuous?”

“…Yes Leo.”

“This. This would be a really goddamned fantastic example of _conspicuous_.” Leonard peered up at the Russian totally exasperated. He was met with those big sad apologetic doe eyes and an added lip quiver and well Pavel ending up in his arms a moment later was expected.

Soft, he was getting goddamned soft.

Kirk cleared his throat awkwardly, “So uh, you two, how long has this been going on?”

Leonard protectively tossed the covers over Pavel and himself glaring at the Captain before answering with a growl, “That is none of your goddamned business.”

“Approximately six months Keptin!” Chekov answered, though his broad smile was not aimed at the Captain, but at his lover.

“Wow, how did I miss this…Chekov, he isn’t _forcing_ you to be here is he?” Kirk asked.

Chekov’s bubbly demeanor deflated into one of abhorrent horror at the mere suggestion that their relationship wasn’t built on the unadulterated love he knew it to be. He clung to Leonard’s neck and shook his head vigorously, while Leonard just looked pissed.

 “Really Jim? Is that what you think of me?” Bones could tell his friend was joking, but it still stung a little to have his fears of public opinion regarding their relationship’s _unique_ age range voiced aloud.

“Sheesh relax you two, I’m just kidding. I think this may be the most adorable thing I’ve seen today. And, as Spock would say, I find your relationship to be highly logical.” Kirk smiled broadly, while Chekov laughed at his failing attempts to raise an eyebrow like their favorite resident Vulcan.  The Captain was genuinely happy that two of his favorite humans had found each other at last which was why it was perfectly acceptable for him to be standing there looking at them both stark naked albeit covered loosely in blankets. Or at least that must be the reason this was acceptable, Bones thought. Aw hell who was he kidding this was just plain insane.

“Look Jim, I realize this may not register with you and your way of life, but bothering two naked people unabashedly and standing there fully clothed is just-“

“Why Doctor are you insinuating I get in there with you-“  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT GOD DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO?”

“Leo, yelling is no good for your blood pressure.” Chekov scolded lightly.

“What do you know about my blood pressure??” the older man asked exasperated.

“Lots,” Chekov smiled slyly moving gradually closer…

Leonard’s face soon wore a matching grin as he pressed his lips to the Russian’s.

Kirk snickered already halfway out the door. 


	2. Believe in This Love

As the Doctor and his companion entered the hallway planning on taking a walk and maybe finding something to eat; Chekov was planning on spending the earlier parts of his day with his beloved as his shift started in the afternoon, something bewildering happened.

Bones blinked at Chekov’s hand in his, when did it get there?

His first reaction was to wrench his hand out of the younger man’s warm, solid grip and settle for the fragile cold veils of self deprecation as he always did to spare Chekov the humiliation of being seen so clearly involved with a cantankerous old man such as himself, but Chekov’s big blue eyes were looking up at him, hope and endearment swimming in their depths and as always Leonard’s words tangled up in his mouth and goddamn he really was tongue tied now wasn’t he?

He all but gulped and unconsciously squeezed Pavel’s hand, “Uh Pav, you sure about this?”

The Navigator took a great big breath which always signaled the beginning of a monologue, “Leo, we have yet to expose our relationship to the crew, but now the Captain knows, and well that is good because if the Captain knows the rest of the ship will know and that is good because I want them to know, I want everyone to know that I love you and you are wonderful and I don’t know why you insist on keeping me a secret!” the pouting that followed would have been adorable, had Pavel’s eyes not become clouded with anguished storm clouds.

Leonard sputtered mentally, mouth working like a fish thrown from the ocean to the docks. “I- Pavel- I don’t-“  he dragged his free hand down his face, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m not trying to keep you a secret; you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to this undeserving sack of…of _bones._ ” He gave a bitter, wry smile as his own nickname left his lips which Pavel had come to know as a mask with which to hide years of internal hardship and sorrow. The younger man’s stormy eyes softened, the clouds departing until blue skies reigned once more.

“Leonard you’re not-“

Leonard held up a hand and kept going, dark eyes wide open blazing intently into Pavel’s, “Pav, I don’t…I know you’ve told me why, but I guess I can’t believe it.”

“Believe what, Leo?” Pavel asked gently. The Doctor’s face was turned away from him now.

“Why you love…” he broke their hand holding, “me.” He finished arms crossed, head titled down and away from Pavel.

They had had this talk before but he just couldn’t-

“Leo…”

“And I’m this grumpy old man and you’re-,” Pavel’s heart skipped a beat as Leonard smiled with more brilliance, more emotion, more raw feeling than Pavel had ever known the man to possess as he studied the navigator, “You’re so full of _life_ and youth and you’re more beautiful than any goddamned star, and I can’t,” he shook his head, “I can’t tell ya in words how much ya mean to me darlin’ but I, I…” he put his face in his hands again, and Pavel heard the muffled sounds of shaky breaths coming from between his fingers. “I don’t know if I can ever accept the fact that someone like that, like you, could ever want someone like me.”

And hell no, he was not having an emotional breakdown in the middle of the hallway.

A small smile formed on Pavel’s face as he softly, gently, slowly pulled Leonard’s hands away, replacing them with his own hands securely cupped around his face. “Leonard McCoy, you are claiming that I am young and youthful, but you are too old and grumpy for me.” Leonard scoffed as if to say _well its true isn’t it_? And made a half hearted attempt to avert his gaze, but Pavel’s intent sapphire eyes burned into him, keeping him there.

“And while this is true and you are a very grumpy man and you may be physically older, you are wrong when you act like you yourself are not lively, not filled with life.” His smile took on a tenderness that made Leonard’s heart seize in his chest, his eyes wide and glistening.

“And you may not think it, but despite how much you try in vain to hide it, you always wear your heart on your sleeve.”

 Leonard’s eyes were wide filled to the brim with disbelief, love, and tears unshed as he gaped at Pavel, once again words tangling up inside him. He bit his lip as he attempted to turn away from Pavel because godammit he was not about to cry in the middle of the goddamn hallway, but Pavel was there leading Leonard’s head down to the crook of his neck where shuddering breaths and tears began to ghost over creamy skin and golden fabric. And Pavel was there opening the door again and leading them back through the threshold. And Pavel was there holding the older man in his arms silently, lovingly kissing his tears and with them, the years of fears away.

And Pavel was there.

And he wanted to be.

And maybe now

Leonard could finally believe it.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's some apology cake for your feels!  
> Srsly, this chapter took on a life of its own and I had no idea it was going to turn out the way it did until it was there written out in front of me...they were going to make it to the bridge and then Leo's feelings happened!  
> But no one cries in the next chapter I swear! <3 
> 
> Thx for reading:'D  
> <3


	3. Rational Responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So I'll just leave this here ~  
> There will be one more chapter after this and then I will have/start more stories!  
> Also, I'm sorry if not writing in Chekov's accent bugs anyone... just use your imagination~!;D  
> Welp, thanks for reading everybody:)))<3

A week went by in which Jim Kirk couldn’t put his finger on it, but knew there had been some profound change in his best friend’s disposition, demeanor, his very self. Not that he had become some happy go lucky lovesick loon or anything like that; this was Dr. McCoy after all. But there was something different; some kind of calmness in the Doctor’s deep once restless eyes as if a sort of peacefulness had settled over him, as if some dark part of him had crumbled and withered away washed out by some unseen light.

Or by Chekov; Jim found this to be the most likely case.

For if it was even possible, the already bubbly Ensign had been even more excitable, even happier over the last few days, talking too fast accent too thick, eyes brighter and more alive than the twinkling stars he mapped. How miraculous love was, or could it even be something as cheesy as that? Others had noticed the subtle changes in the two lovers, but no one but Jim as far as Jim knew were apprised of their relationship and who would’ve guessed?

Spock certainly couldn’t have known as he had recently inquired about the Doctor’s health and mental state.

All doubt or blatant confusion vanished however on the day that Leonard and Pavel appeared on the bridge together hands entwined, both grinning like loons though Leonard was trying to hide his grin and failing miserably. They had come down the halls of the ship in this fashion, Pavel tugging Leonard by the hand and propelling them to their destination at warp 10. And now that they were there hands clasped walking slowly towards Pavel’s station, Leonard had to remind himself to breath because God was this really happening?

And God was he being squealed at by that pack of female yeomen that always followed Kirk around? No no, it was probably Chekov’s natural ability to elevate the hormone levels of every female within a ten meter radius of his bubbly adorable Navigator self. Or that’s what Leonard told himself until the pack of harpies slowly; giggling and blushing all the way, started making their way towards him. Before they could open their mouths he decided it was time to make an escape, muttered, “Um right well see ya later darlin’,’” kissed his boyfriend sweetly goodbye (there were a couple squeals and – _thump-_ wow did somebody actually faint?), and turned around ready to make a mad dash to the pristine sanctuary of antiseptics and hypo sprays known as Sickbay.

And of course all the senior crew members including some nondescript ensigns were staring right at him; Kirk and Scotty were giving him a thumbs up while grinning like mad men, Uhora’s hands were clasped together while she too grinned expansively, Sulu was giving him some strange blend of the “good for you” face and the evil eye, and Spock was standing there stoically as always. Except, no, was the hobgoblin _smirking_ at him?

Angry gibberish clouds condensed in Leonard’s brain, but he managed a half smile which in hindsight probably resembled a grimace, and sprinted, er, walked as quickly as his remaining dignity would allow to the nearest door.

“Aw Bones where are you going in such a hurry?”  
“To do my job Jim, you know that thing some of us actually have to do?”

“What, you have off today!”

“…”

“Doctor, Mister Chekov is eighteen or older and thus a legal consulting adult correct?”

The enraged expression on Leonard’s face would have sent anyone reeling, if that anyone wasn’t Spock.

“DAMMIT MAN, OF COURSE HE IS! YOU THINK I DON’T HAVE THE COMMON DECENCY TO DATE LEGAL ADULTS! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SICK TWISTED _PEDOPHILLIAL_ RELATIONSHIP OR HELL THAT I’M KEEPING HIM AS A _PET_?”

And at that somebody definitely fainted, without a doubt.

The humans in the room still standing wore various expressions of shock, fright, and “Oh god I just wet my pants” face.

The Vulcan in the room merely raised an eyebrow. “I am sorry to have caused you emotional distress Doctor, I was merely confirming the nature of your relationship-“

Leonard responded in a completely rational relaxed manner by flailing his arms around like a caffeinated pterodactyl and stomping around a little, southern drawl coating his irritated words, “Confirm this, confirm that! Go confirm the nature of your goblin ears!”

“I assure you there is nothing biologically goblin with regards to Vulcan anatomy-“

“AAAAAAA” Leonard was running over the precise chemical combinations he would need to stop Spock’s oddly placed heart when a distinctly quiet and concerned Russian voice spoke:

“Leo darling your blood pressure…”

Leonard’s eyes widened at the feeling of familiar slender arms wrapping around his own.

The crew watched in utter astonishment as the Doctor who was about to transform into a psychotic hypo breathing dragon and rage quit the bridge possibly incinerating Spock on the way out, deflated instantly at the Navigator’s touch, sighing long and deep.

He offered an apologetic half smile feeling somewhat like an ass and whispered, “Sorry Darlin.’” The low, rough timbre of his voice was surprisingly, uncharacteristically soft in volume as his words gently ghosted subtly from his lips to Pavel’s ears like churning river water slowing down as it met the dam.

It was a tone reserved solely for Pavel’s ears and everyone on the bridge has just heard it. Needless to say their presence in the room was soon reestablished with murmurs, giggles, squeals, and-

_Thump_

“O for the love of-“

“Doctor perhaps you should excavate the premises seeing as your presence here is rendering the female population of the bridge crew unconscious.”

As Leonard grumpily removed himself from his boyfriend’s grasp stomping out the door, he made it abundantly clear that his intentions had been to get off the bridge in the first place and that it wasn’t his fault everyone was developing an inclination towards fainting spells.

When he was gone Pavel remained staring at the door for a few moments smiling fondly to himself. Turning around he discovered several pairs of curious eyes on him.

“I am sorry Keptin, he is very grumpy today,” he hurriedly explained though he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“He’s grumpy everyday Chekov, but he’s decidedly less so now that he has you. In fact I hereby decree with the power invested in me by my rank as Captain and general awesomeness that you Pavel Chekov are pronounced honorary babysitter slash boyfriend of Dr. Leonard Grumpy Bones McCoy!” Kirk finished raising his arms to the sky a grin stretching across his handsome face as he winked at Pavel.

“Aie! Best of luck to ya laddie!” Scotty joined in raising an imaginary beer in celebration to a backdrop of laughter and bright smiles.  

Pavel blushed scarlet, it sounded like the Captain was marrying him off…not that he would have any problem with that…and then before he knew where his thoughts were leading him, Pavel really pictured it. Marrying his other half, flower petals floating in the air, a boundless blue sky of opportunity and future, friends and family, the world washed in white and his world spinning, colliding with Leonard’s until their worlds became one…

“Captain, is Ensign Chekov alright, he hasn’t spoken in several minutes and has been staring off into space for the duration of that time.”

“Aw come on Spock don’t you ever have _lovey dovey_ daydreams about Nyota?”

“…I. What are the parameters of ‘ _lovey dovey_?’”

As Captain Kirk tried to figure out how one explains the facets of human romance to a Vulcan, Chekov wandered back to his station humming matrimonial tunes under his breath. He spent the remainder of his shift convincing his best friend Hikaru Sulu that his relationship was healthy, the good Doctor wasn’t in fact trying anything fishy, and really Hikaru needn’t be concerned.

“Hikaru would you even be asking me all these questions if there was no age gap?”

“Of course I would! I’m your best friend Pavel, it’s in my job description.”

The pair shared a laugh while genuine smiles fueled by the years of their friendship formed on their faces. Pavel’s heart soared as he thought about the great friendships he had cultivated aboard the Enterprise and how his love for Leonard truly completed his happiness.

For their love was true

And that truth had set their hearts free. 


	4. Written in the Stars

The first time they held hands Bones cried.

The second time Bones yelled.

The third time he and Pavel were on a double date with Spock and Uhura in which Bones was quite certain he would cry and yell.

He hadn’t anticipated the late night visit from the hobgoblin and his girlfriend in which Uhura insisted both she and Spock would love to go out with Leonard and Pavel when the Enterprise returned to Earth for shore leave…

“It would be so much fun the four of us, right Spock?”

“Well customary human dating practices do indicate-“

“See he agrees,” Uhura cut off her stoic boyfriend wrapping her arms around one of his biceps and grinning from ear to ear in a way that said _come on work with me here_ at Leonard and Pavel.

Pavel smiled back liking the sound of getting to know Nyota and Spock better as well as getting his workaholic lover outside in the fresh air socializing. He was sitting on Leonard’s desk so he angled himself until he had popped the other man’s personal bubble and then some, and smiled sweetly, shamelessly going all out with his big boyish doe eyes he knew the Doctor couldn’t resist, “What a wonderful idea, we should go yes?”

Leonard felt his face heat up, “Uh well I guess if you want to I mean yea of course, they so graciously invited us after all…” His words turned to a garbled mess on the way from his brain to his mouth as they always did when Pavel happened.

“Then it is settled we shall reconvene in approximately three days upon arrival to Earth.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, “Spock, this is a romantic affair; you don’t use words like “reconvene!”

“It is my understanding that “reconvene” is the proper English verb in this case Doctor; I am confused as to your reason for disapproval…”

Uhura gave Pavel a knowing wink and whispered, “ _We have so much to talk about,_ ” she indicated their respective boyfriends who were now bickering over Spock’s vocabulary.  Said Vulcan was standing there completely emotionless except for a slight eyebrow lift while Leonard yelled and flailed around a bit. Pavel shared a look with Uhura, they both giggled, and he said, “Da we do most definitely….”

And so Leonard presently found himself on a pristine hill in a pretty little park Nyota had dragged everyone to. Well, Nyota and Pavel. They were becoming fast friends which simultaneously delighted and scared the Doctor.  If Spock had an opinion on the matter he was yet to make it clear.

Although Leonard wouldn’t admit it aloud the lush rolling hills and clean air was a pleasant reminder of his childhood in the south. It naturally soothed his nerves and for that he was grateful because tonight’s endeavor would require nerves of steel.

Presently he was sitting on a hilltop overlooking the black satin veil of expansive evening sky. He was sitting beside Spock who was staring rather intently at the sky as it filled with colored lights, firecrackers, and the booming cacophony customary of all firework displays. Leonard peered at the other man and felt his lips twitch,

“Well Spock, it pains me to say it but I think we’ve got something in common.”

“What would that be Doctor?”

“We’ve lost our dates to a bunch of flashing lights.”

Spock surveyed Nyota and Pavel sitting a ways in front of them ooing and aaing at the firework display overhead.

“Indeed we have Doctor.”

“Call me Leonard.”

“…Alright… Leonard.”

“Spock did you just smirk at me? And is that the only emotional response I’m ever going to get from you?”

“…Only time will tell Doctor.”

“Right,” Leonard smirked himself; maybe the hobgoblin wasn’t that bad after all even if he was a cryptic know it all. O Hell what was he saying, he really had gone soft if he was so readily accepting of pointy eared bastards.  

Nyota turned back towards them momentarily, grinned, turned back to Pavel with a look on her face that one might have watching a litter of newborn kittens, and whispered, “Look I think they’re bonding!”

Pavel responded with strings of high pitched delighted Russian words, all of which Nyota understood of course, and laughed. The pair then returned to their dates, both plopping down on the grass on either side of their lovers.

“Thank you for coming Leonard; this has been a wonderful trip.” Pavel cuddled up closer to Leonard laying his head on the larger man’s shoulder.

“I uh yea don’t mention it kid.” Leonard’s face muscles worked in that way they always did when he was in deep in thought about something and Pavel noticed he was starting to sweat.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this …_

What is it Leo?” he asked concerned.

_I mean it’ll work right…_

“Oh, it’s nothing, just um keep watching the fireworks; they sure are nice aren’t they…ha…”

Pavel was a little confused about that statement seeing as the only comment Leonard had previously made regarding the fireworks was really a complaint about the auditory and retinal damage they caused. But he watched anyway and when his name appeared in bright yellow lights followed by a simple request written in the sky: Will you marry me? Leonard’s anxious demeanor suddenly made sense.

Pavel knew how he wanted to respond, his heart had known since the beginning, but his brain had turned to mush under the sheer force of the moment; his dreams were coming true all at once, and he didn’t know how to handle it. Still, the shocked expression resonating in his widened, glistening eyes and “o” shaped mouth soon smoothed into one of pure joy and love as he looked up at the one who had just proposed to him in the stars. Yet for some reason he just couldn’t get his lips to form the “Yes” he wanted to give so he sat there emotions dancing across his face mouth working soundlessly.

“Whose tongue tied now?” Leonard smirked trying to look smug, but failing since he was too nervous.  And maybe for once he was too happy.

Leonard’s strong, steady surgeon hands hardened by years of fending off death and preserving life were uncharacteristically unsteady; shaking as they gently slid a golden glittering band onto Pavel’s ring finger.

Pavel somehow started to speak, but Leonard stopped him in a rush of heartfelt words, “Look Pav, I might be older than you and I might be kinda grumpy and somewhat of a jerk at times, and you’re so young and I don’t really know what the hell I’m doing here, but all I know for sure is that I love you and if you’d have me I…well, words don’t describe it darlin’” his honest, endearing grin stopped Pavel’s heart while he swallowed thickly, anticipating Pavel’s answer.  

“O Leo…yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.”

 It took you long enough,” he whispered laughing breathlessly. They sat there hands clasped grinning blushing and nearly crying. Leonard couldn’t speak for a moment couldn’t believe Pavel had just said yes couldn’t believe this was his wonderful beautiful Pavel-filled life.

“You are perfect Leo.”

“Mmm I’m not sure about that, but you are, so maybe that’s good enough for both of us...” he chuckled shaking his head, “Are you sure you can handle me kid?”

Pavel laughed wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck, “Are you sure you can handle me?”

Leonard felt a grin split his face and then Pavel was in his arms and they were kissing and holding each other in complete and utter rapture.

They were both crying, but hey at least Leonard didn’t end up yelling like he thought he might.

Close by Nyota was squealing and grinning like a madwoman while Spock had both eyebrows raised. Leonard and Pavel turned towards their friends and Nyota ran up hugging both of them leaving kisses on their cheeks. Spock shook hands with both men, as he reasoned it was proper social protocol, and as he offered Leonard a bemused smirk he asked colloquial verb contractions and all,

“So Leonard, when’s the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks! Thanks so much for reading:) Writing this stuff was a blast~
> 
> I'm working on a new story right now and hopefully will have more after that...
> 
> what did you think too cheesy? Just fluffy enough? lol
> 
> ...You can view Spock as OOC or experiencing a rare moment of humanity at the end its up to youxD
> 
> Thanks again for reading baaaiC:
> 
> edit: I thought I might add that the proposal via fireworks was my editor's idea and I thank her for it<3


End file.
